


Showmanship

by misura



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban knows how to reel in a client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showmanship

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _definitely counts as a problem_

"Don't you worry, ma'am," Ban said, striking a pose Ginji privately thought made him look a bit silly. "We may not have had a decent meal for two days (although we did have the good fortune to find someone's half-finished lunch in a garbage can earlier today); we may have spent the past two nights sleeping in our car (which has now been towed); we may look like two people who haven't changed clothes in a while (three days and counting) but we're still the one and only GetBackers with an almost 100% success rate. You may rely on us."


End file.
